roblox_in_plain_sight_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Tips
THIS PAGE IS STILL BEING EDITED AND WRITTEN. In Plain Sight 2 ''(IPS2) is a '''stealth multiplayer game' created by @all_duck and @all_cow in ROBLOX, being released on February 27, 2019. However, as of December 24, 2019, the Halloween Event is still ongoing. That being said, the game may be quite challenging, especially for first-timers. So, the IPS2 community has gathered tips in order to play to the fullest, especially when it comes to the different maps. Please note that these tips are only based on experience and are in no way absolute. THE MUSEUM > It's the second-most spacious map of all, ranking behind the School. Meaning, there's not as many hiding spots in here compared to the Bank or the Mansion. > In maps like these, don't waste time or energy; waiting for the cameramen to go away could result in you being AFK or being warned that you're turning into AFK mode, which will then automatically kill you, and making you have to wait until the round ends. However, despite the lack of hiding spots, the Museum has more than enough treasure that's even more expensive than usual. If done skillfully, this tip is applicable if you can no longer be revived. > The best rooms to rob are the Building Room, Battle Room. '''This is because they're adjacent to staircases, which make the perfect scapegoat. HOWEVER! Do NOT depend entirely on the staircases as your hiding spot - run down the staircases as fast as possible to stay alive and hidden. Another good area is the house due to not many cameras checking it and being a drop off point > '''Do NOT move freely. '''Sure, there's so many cool stuff to steal, but there's also so many open areas, so it's not exactly a thief's turf. Be extra watchful for cameras since it's significantly easier for the cameras to win, especially since they can just shoot and change locations in the blink of an eye. In addition, it's very easy to be spotted from a distance. > '''When time calls for it, make a run for it. There's no other choice but to run! You've been spotted and you've been losing hearts! Just run away from the cameras until you've found a suitable hiding spot! > Use your abilities to the fullest. Be strategic in when you'll use them, because they can either make or break your moment. > Museum is the only map with infinite cash thanks to the tycoon above the entrance. Keep in mind that each collector only holds a max of 100. The collector‘s cash don’t take any weight. THE SCHOOL > This is the most spacious map of all. There aren't many hiding spots, but thankfully, there are too many cameras for the cameramen to cover, and most cameramen camp in the lobby, main entrance, hallway leading to the gym, and the stage. > Meaning to say, rob > School has the most money to steal through objects alone. THE BANK > This is the smallest map but also very rewarding. The vault being the highlight with gold bars, coins, and stacks of cash inside. > The vault is also the most dangerous as cameras patrol it A TON. > One of the best thieves for this map is Shelly as they can become invincible and can open the vault and collect without much trouble. Cyborg, eek, and Doug are also alternatives for this. > The thief that can get the most money here is Scavenger mainly because his 50% boost can apply inside the vault making serious money. Category:Tips and Tricks